skies_of_caelfandomcom-20200213-history
Technology
Overview The technology in Cael has recently began to surge with the amount of interconnetion of minds, allowing for different machines and appilances to travel the globe. While some have been able to help the lives of civilians, many other technologies such as radar have been created to aid in military expansion. Be it for pleasure or conquest, the minds of the world are diligently at work preparing the next big thing for the world to grab onto. Flight Flight is one of the most famous technologies that exist in Cael, yet it is much different than how our flight technology has evolved. Planes are driven by propeller in one of three methods: forward propeller, meaning the propeller is located on the nose of the plane; push propeller, meaning the propellor is located near the tail of the craft and pushes the aircraft through the air; and push-pull propeller, a combination of both systems to push and pull the aircraft through the air. Lately the idea of push props has been experimented with in many countries. Realizing the different types of body designs like delta wings and canards could work with this type of format many countries have begun to switch over to this system, yet forward engine fighters are still very common on the battlefield. Many fighters in this universe resemble those used in World War II, yet the avionics, engines, maneuverability, and strength of these craft have been improved with over one-hundred years of research. The invention of airships have also allowed the nations of the world to amass huge naval-like fleets to soar through the skies and wave their colors. These ships vary from blimps to large aerial structures with strong, large rotors to keep them aloft, sometimes assisted by large tubes of helium. Blimps are more commonly used for civilian use and travel as well as rescue operations, while the larger structures are better suited for heavy cargo and military use. Many ships fit similar roles like our modern navy such as the aircraft carrier, cruiser, battleship, and frigate. Radar Radar is a very recent invention in Cael, yet has become another influential factor in flight technology. Radar allows the user to send a signal out into the air and recieve whatever signals bounce back from physical objects. This allows for planes to be spotted and tracked miles before they are even within sight. It does not come without it's flaws, however. Radar is a very expensive tool to buy, making it impossible to fit every plane in a fleet with a radar. The addition of them on the other hand has allowed for a new breed of fighter squadron dubbed "night fighers" or "all-weather fighters" to be created. The technology currently has a very limited range of about fifty miles per ground station and ten for an aircraft. Connected ground stations through radar instillations have been found to stretch their coverage very far in certain cases. It is currently unavailable to the public since there is no current use for radar in the live of a civilian. Kerotha Jet technology is currently being experimented in some nations, however it is a very top secret endeavor. A sign of this advancement comes with the invention of the chemical "kerotha." This long and hot burning chemical has been noted in the newest versions of pilot rescue chutes. In the early days using your parachute to bail out of a plane would be useless in the open sky. The group of scientists developing kerotha took this situation as a challenge to increase the survival rate of pilots, creating a parachute that resembles a hot air balloon. Upon pulling the ripcord the chute opens and the kerotha is lit with a flint, creating a personal hot-air balloon for the fallen pilot to ride to safety or float until help arrives. This technology, too, is not perfect. Though pilots have been coming back in higher numbers it is still common for downed airmen to die in the crossfire from bullets or mid-air collisions. The fuel also burns for only two hours, leaving the window for blimp rescue very short. Parachutes have also been known to catch fire from the kerotha lighting too quickly on deployment and leaving pilots with only a reserve chute to break their fall (if there was even anything to fall on in the first place). Though grim, this step in aerial science and chemical engineering is one of many to ensure pilot survival and push flight into the next phase of development. (Idea proposed by Loaff a.k.a GunslingerKai) Ground Combat Combat on the ground is not a new thing to many of the people in Cael. Conflicts such as the Minetian Revolution and the Ten Years War of Estila are perfect examples of the amount of importance ground combat held. Today in the ages of imperialism and expansion ground combat is just as important as the campaign waged in the skies around them. Holding territories, fighting off natives, and even invasion, the people of Cael have taken proper actions in order to better protect their citizens and bolster their armed forces. Most notably in Cael is the invention of the firearm, this of course stemming from the invention of gunpowder. Guns are a familiar sight in Cael, synonimous to power, control, and protection much like their distant, death-dealing relatives in the skies. Firearms range from things such as pistols, semi-automatic rifles, bolt-action rifles, machine guns, sub-machine guns, and various other offshoots of carying calibers. The most common (in order from smallest to largest) include the .22, .30, .355 (9mm), .45, and .50 caliber variants. They are made with metal internals for parts such as the bolt, gas chamber, and barrel, but some designs have the body of the gun created from metal, finished wood, or a mix of both. Tanks, however, are a slightly recent invention that were not overlooked when the first airplane was built around the same time. Many designs have been built across different countries, creating almost as much diversity as airplanes themselves. They are easily recognizable from other vehicles with their heavy armor and large main gun able to inflict massive damage, especially in waves. Variants designed for anti-aircraft roles have also been produced, allowing for a movable anti-aircraft force to mobilize in minutes. Technology has found ways to overcome these armored calvary units, as technology often does. Inventions such as the rocket launcher, explosives, and aerial bombs can wreck massive damage on these forces, as well as the massive guns of other tanks. All of these make for a plethora of tactics at a marine general's disposal, with many more just below the surface they scratched. Television The invention of the television had actually come from Whitewater about the same time as flight was invented. It quickly gained popularity among the upperclass who could finally get to see the miracle of moving pictures outside the theatres. Over time it has been able to develop and become much more cheaper, available to many middle class citizens in all countries and some colonies. Programs have only been televised in black and white with sound as of their current day, however color recording has been recently discovered and displayed with the movie "Zo" shocking theatre audiences worldwide. Radio Radio serves as the primary method of communication of today. Being able to transfer messages in minutes across the skies it is quickly replacing the telegraph business, flooding the people with the most recent news and current affairs of their country. Many stations have also been created for pleasure through music, things such as jazz and early rock and roll being a few examples. Cesatanian stations are very well known for their Latin influenced music, even incorporating it with jazz on occasion. The radio has also become a huge benefit for the military as well, allowing for communication to reach different bases in seconds. It has also allowed for pilots to communicate not only with one another, but also with the command teams that are on the ground. This has allowed for a stunning revolution in flight tactics, allowing for complete communication with an entire fleet of aircraft if needed. Recently Airborn Warning And Control System (AWACS) planes have been created, allowing for enhanced communications with pilots right on the battlefield with them.